Walking the dog
by shadow-binder
Summary: The day was nice and sunny, a boy was out walking with his dog, a girl was out there training. She hear them and one thing lead to another.


**My first HinaKiba fic so be nice please ^^**

**This is happening a little before Naruto get home…**

**And uh, enjoy XD**

**Walking the dog**

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Things had been strangely quiet ever since Naruto had left with Jiraya to train.

It was on this same sunny day that Kiba was found taking a walk with Akamaru. They were walking along a river, Akamarus tail was wagging wildly and he was eyeing the river with longing in his dark eyes. Kiba looked at his partner and grinned. Akamaru understood instantly and barked happily before he dove into the water.

Kiba took his clothes off (no, not his boxers) and sprang into the water.

The two played around before Kiba decided that it was time to get out of the water to dry off in the sun.

"A-ah, K-Kiba-kun." He heard someone stutter, he looked up to see none other than his shy teammate, Hyuuga Hinata.

- Moments before ; With Hinata -

Hinata had been training further up the river when she heard barking, she dismissed it as being someone out to walk with their dog (how right she is X3) and continued to train.

Then she heard something that sounded oddly like Akamaru and she decided to go and take a look at who it was.

She pulled her jacket on and began to make her way to the place that she had heard the yelling, not once thinking about activating her Byakugan to look. She was walking on the soft green grass, on her face was a soft smile.

Then she saw Kiba, lying on the grass in his boxers, she dimly noticed that his boxers was decorated with small dog prints, he had a small, soft smile on his tanned face, small water drops was rolling down his body. Hinata blushed brightly and felt her heart skip a beat or two.

"A-ah, K-Kiba-kun." She stuttered and saw him lift his head to look at her.

"Hinata." He exclaimed happily and ran to give her a hug, momentarily forgetting his lack of clothes.

Hinatas blush grew even darker when she was wrapped up in his tan arms and she was close to fainting. Akamaru barked all of a sudden and jumped onto Kibas back which made Kiba and Hinata fall.

Before they hit the ground, Kiba managed to shield Hinatas body so that she wouldn't get hurt, that, unfortunately, left them in a very promising position.

"Sorry Hinata." Kiba said and looked down at the girl who was blushing even more than before, if that feat was even possible.

Akamaru decided to put his head down on Kibas, hard, which resulted in Kibas head falling forward and seeing as Hinatas head was right in front of his, they ended up in a lip lock. All thanks to the mischievous dog on top of them.

Both their eyes widened as Akamaru did a dog version of a laugh.

Kiba and Hinata didn't notice that Akamaru was laughing, they just stared at each other, as if not understanding that they were kissing. Akamaru snorted at the way they were acting and decided to push down a little harder on Kibas head.

Akamaru knew that Kiba liked Hinata a lot, Akamaru did too so he didn't have anything against the two getting together. Then there was the small bonus for him, Hinata gave great belly rubs.

The two just needed to realise that they liked each other. Even though Kiba kept telling himself that Hinata should be with someone like Naruto while Hinata kept on telling herself that she liked Naruto.

Kiba closed his eyes and began to kiss Hinata on his own, she was startled out of her daze and she really didn't know just what to do in this situation.

She felt Kibas tongue run over her bottom lip gently, she gasped and he used that moment to sneak his tongue into her mouth.

Hinata gave up then, she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back shyly. Their tongues met hesitantly, none of them really knowing just what to do, Hinata put her arms around him, without noticing and pressed herself closer to him.

None of them noticed when Akamaru got off to scout the area to make sure that no one would happen upon the two and disturb them at this special little moment.

Moments after the dog had left, they came up for air and just stared into the others eyes, both gasping for air, small blushes on their faces and clouded eyes.

"I really like you Hinata. I have for a long time." Kiba said all of a sudden, Hinata stared at him in shock, she was trying to understand what he had just said, she had never heard Kiba say that to anyone and especially not in the tone that he had just used.

"I´m sorry." Kiba muttered, misunderstanding Hinatas silence as a rejection. Just as he was about to get up, Hinata grabbed his arm, she had something to say and, inwardly, Kiba braced himself for the rejection that he felt so sure that he would get.

"I-I like yo-you too." Hinata stuttered, her face growing hotter with each word that left her mouth. Kibas eyes widened and he felt butterflies explode in his stomach.

He swooped down and, out of sheer joy, kissed her on the lips tenderly. He was just so happy to hear those word from his long time crush.

"Uh, can I go get my clothes on now?" Kiba asked, only now realising that he only had his boxers on. Hinatas eyes widened and she let go of his arm quickly, her blush deepened when Kiba got up, she averted her eyes to the ground and missed the little grin that had settled on Kibas lips.

Then Hinata got up slowly, trying to keep her eyes on the ground and not on the male in front of her and failing every once in a while.

"So, uh, wanna go on a date with me?" Kiba asked shyly, not really sure of how to ask her out.

"Y-yes. I wo-would l-like tha-that." Hinata stuttered and looked at his face, Kiba grinned boyishly and took Hinatas hand in his own, interlacing their fingers.

Akamaru appeared on the other side of Hinata with a smug look on his face.

To think this all started with two individuals taking a walk.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
